


Daddy Neighbor

by coldeyesroni



Series: Neighbors Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Sexual Situations, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/pseuds/coldeyesroni
Summary: All it took for everything to set in place was for Kyungsoo and his Mr. Daddy Neighbor to be stuck in the traffic.





	Daddy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This au came up bcuz there's this big house in front of our apartment and I was like, "Hey, a KAISOO Au" Hahaha XD
> 
> My first attempt of smut. I'm sorry if it's awful but hey, it's a first ^^

It’s hot, too hot even for Kyungsoo to comprehend if he should order strawberry-Chocó or his usual order of just plain strawberry ice cream. He just needs something cold to taste because the afternoon sun has been hitting his neck and he can imagine that part turning red.

At the end he chose his usual and ordered a large size of it.

He’s currently on the other face of the street just in front of the publishing company where he has an appointment with his editor.

They’ve been discussing Kyungsoo’s next work, his possible best-selling novel under his pseudonym, Man of Letters. He had numerous novels under that name that was well loved by the public, and noted ones that were handpicked and praised by critics. That pseudonym is the other face of him: confident, strong and independent. But Kyungsoo in person was soft, shy and clingy, very.

But his current mood under the sun says that he doesn’t want to talk about his next work or of anything about writing for that matter.

Because Kungsoo’s tired.

He spent two days of packing and moving in to his new apartment. He needed a new environment if he ever is going to write another novel, though it’s just not for the novel itself, he needed something new.

Something new to his eyes and not that red bricked wall in front of his old apartment in the middle of the city that he had been staring at while he think of something while his laptop was open. He needed something that is moving.

Or maybe he just needed, as what his nosy and gullible editor insisted, is a man. It doesn’t mean that he’s a virgin though, he's far from being a virgin, in fact he had past relationship, all of them ended rather quickly because his partners can’t handle his clinginess or his single kink in bed.

He likes to be called baby or a good boy, and he like to call his partner daddy, something all of his past partners didn’t like. Who would have thought there are still men out there who don’t like to be called that?

Crossing the street and entering the building, Kyungsoo sighed to the cold air that hits his face. He’s glad that he’s alone as he rides the elevator to the 5th floor, because as much as he’s familiar to the building and its employees, he doesn’t want to snap at someone because he’s currently in a foul mood, his muscles are screaming.

Entering the familiar hall, he was greeted by the busy people on the floor, Kyungsoo in his still foul mood managed to throw a smile at the receptionist as he made a turn and a right to the room on the last hall. His editor's office, aka, his best friend’s office.

Baekhyun, the very epitome of annoying but still that funny kind of friend you’d immediately get close to, but for Kyungsoo, he’s just a loud friend who likes to mess with Kyungsoo’s life and his lack of not having someone who can warm his bed and himself.

He quietly knocks on the door but turns the knob without waiting for a reply which he immediately regrets because what greeted him was his friend sitting on the table, legs open and was kissing someone standing between it, rather torridly who Kyungsoo immediately recognizes because of that height and those ears.

What makes it worse was that both didn’t seem to sense that they have a guest and was moaning loudly.

So Kyungsoo clears his throat and both were like cats getting caught reaching for that last piece of fish on the table. He urges to laugh but he wants his friend to feel sorry a little.

“What if it was Jongdae or Minseok? You’d found your ass outside this building I bet.” He glared at his friend that looked red like tomato as of now.

“They saw us fucking on this very floor last week though.” The man, Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s boyfriend, ex-boyfriend since last week, grins at Kyungsoo.

The guy doesn’t work there but how the hell did they manage to even have a time to do it, on the floor?

“You both are shameless, and Byun Baekhyun!? I thought you two broke up last week? But you fucked in this floor and your bosses saw you?”

Baekhyun sits on his swivel chair while his tall boyfriend sits on the available chair in front of the table. “Hello Kyungsoo, I thought we were all thought by our parents to knock before we enter a door?”

Kyungsoo crosses his arms as he walks in on the office, disgustingly looking at the blue carpeted floor and sits on the chair beside Chanyeol’s. “I did, you both were just too loud to even hear it. Maybe next time you should lock the door. I’m honestly surprise you’re still working here.”

“They were just shock, again. It wasn’t the first time they walked in on us. In fact they said the same thing you did, maybe we really should do it next time.” Baekhyun winked at his boyfriend and Kyungsoo just wants to throw right there on the spot.

The couple has been together for 2 years already, on and off at that, it’s either because Baekhyun is busy with work or it was Chanyeol.

“And here I thought I should write your story when you cried for hours in my apartment when you broke up.” Kyungsoo sighed, people are so confusing.

“Well we just made up, I was about to undress this man, you just came right in time.” Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun even giggles.

“Wow guys, too much information.”

“I should go, lunchtime is over soon, my boss just came back from a business trip, he'll kill me if he knew I snuck out.” Chanyeol peeked at his watch, stood up and leans in to give Baekhyun a wet kiss. Kyungsoo barely lost his appetite to eat his ice cream.

“Text me when you get there, bye handsome!” his friend waves as his boyfriend closes the door.

“He’s such a daddy.” Baekhyun added dreamily and Kyungsoo chokes on his ice cream.

Yep appetite gone to ashes.

Coughing and between his breaths, “Don’t call him that! Please don’t call him that especially within my ear shot, I don’t want to imagine, nope, really can’t imagine.” Kyungsoo thinks the ice cream reached his nose.

“Ugh, you really need to find yourself a man, the daddiest out there and only for you, you really need it.” Baekhyun pats his back, and both suddenly forgot why they have an appointment in the first place.

“Let’s change the subject shall we?” Kyungsoo pleaded, he’d rather talk about his far from imagination next work than his very empty side of his bed.

* * *

  
Thankfully what happened was immediately thrown and forgotten, both proceeded at discussing Kyungsoo’s next novel. They were sitting for about 5 minutes when none of them spoke when Kyungsoo stated his problem.

“What do you mean writer’s block?” his friend gasped while twirling a fountain pen on his fingers.

“You know, that state when writers don’t have anything running in their heads? Like their brains are empty and just sitting there, your laptop in front of you but you just can’t think, of anything. Blank.” Kyungsoo’s bored voice reached his ear and he just sounds tired. If Kyungsoo would be honest, it’s not the first time he had this, he experienced this couple of times before but it was only short termed.

He’d be doing nothing for a couple of weeks, and then he’ll find himself writing 560 pages of a novel the next following weeks. But now, he hadn’t done anything for months, not even an idea written which is the normal for him.  
Maybe that’s why he decided to move to another apartment, because he can’t do anything but just that.

He liked it, a 6 story apartment; his is the whole 3rd and 4th floor, so his place is quite big. Actually just enough for him, luckily, he had just enough money in his account for the apartment.

The first two floors were rented already by a family and a group of college students, the floors from the 5th to 6th are still empty, though he liked to be at the topmost, the view of the two floors was pretty so he chose those. Had two guest rooms, a bathroom, a neat kitchen and a huge space for a living room and a dining area at the 3rd floor, and the main room and a bathroom plus a study room at the 4th floor, both floors have balconies though Kyungsoo like the 4th’s the most. A little bit away from the noise of the city, if it has, just the passing of cars in search for another way around the city.

One thing that seemed a little bit out of the picture was the 2 story big house in front of it. Kyungsoo’s 4th floor balcony was 5-8 meters away from the house's balcony too.

He overhears the tenants on his building and land lord talking about the owner of the house, and it seems 'he' was rarely home.

What is a beautiful house and a well-structured garage area doing in the middle of these kind of buildings? It was too beautiful to even be there, like a house owned by an old man and left to be taken care of by the caretaker because the owner travels around a lot to other countries.

“Are you telling me that you need a break Kyungsoo? Because that’s okay, it’s not like we have the right to pressure you to write something when you can’t. Your readers can wait and so can we. If you need that that much, we’ll give it to you. So now maybe I can drag you to clubbing then? We don’t know, you’ll see your inspiration and your man at the same time!” His friend offers but Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, he needs a rest not a hangover.

Or maybe he actually needed that.

“Thanks, but no thanks Baek. Besides I don’t want to see anything like earlier or more of that.” Baekhyun puts his tongue out at him as he did too.

“Ahh- I also want to talk about something.”

“Shoot.”

“I want to write something far dirtier than any other of my novels.” Kyungsoo said in a quiet voice, if it was another person in the room and not Baekhyun, he’d be hiding under table in that moment; this would be the first time he'd actually want to write those kinds of novels.

But since its Baek, “Is there any other dirtier scenes than fucking at the stables and a haystack as their bed, while there are poops of horses and sheep around them? And then they go back at the party like they don’t smell like shit?”

The nerve, “It was my second book! Don’t insult them like their creator is not here in front of you.” Kyungsoo scoffed, “-and besides, you didn't changed it.”

His friend shakes his head, resting his back at his swivel chair. “You're right I didn't, I realized sometimes readers needed something literally 'dirty' to read about. But what do you mean by dirtier?”

“Like more sensual than I ever did, more scenes to look forward to and not those scenes that these characters only meet and talk because of the conflict. More sensuality and a bit touch of humor.”

“Oh, you mean more fucking and less talk? Oh my god don’t tell me like Fifty Shades? Because that is way dirtier, totally out of you!”

Exasperated, “Yes! and no, ugh I don't know. I can’t explain it but I’ll tell you the details when I finished the outline, if I even think of an idea for one.”

Kyungsoo stood up, “I’m so tired and I need to sleep as in right now.”

And before his friend could offer to drive him home, "Baek it’s past your break now, and you didn’t eat your lunch because you were eating Chanyeol, am I right? And for my new apartment's address, I'll give you a hint, it's close to your boyfriend's, I think?!" Kyungsoo opened the door and he walked out, he knows his friend was curious.

“Like that would help me find you! Text me when you get home, and call me anytime, okay?!"

“Yes mother!” he shouted back. Kyungsoo was smiling the whole ride down at the elevator and when he hailed a taxi. He was looking outside the window and looking at the people they passed when he received a text from Baek.

 **Noisy Baek** : U forgot your ice cream here >.<

 

U can eat that, your fault I lost my appetite -_-.

 **Noisy Baek** : Ha! Coffee this weekend? My treat ^.^

No thanks. xo

 **Noisy Baek** : nxt weekend? Kyungie please? T.T

will think about it. :-P

 **Noisy Baek** : meanie T.T

As the taxi made a turn to his apartment’s alley, he sees a sleek black sedan Mercedes Benz drive through the big house’s parking area.

The house has an automatic gate!

“What in the hell.” Kyungsoo whispered, he didn’t see anyone coming out to open and close the gate.

He paid the cab driver and steps out of the car. He stood there for a minute even after the taxi left; he was looking at the house’s gate. He didn’t even see it up on his floor when he was checking the house the other day. It seems the owner of the house is really a big time old man.

* * *

One thing he hates about his new apartment is that there is no elevator. Yes call him lazy or anything, but he hates stairs, even if it’s just two flights of stairs to his floor, it’s his life time enemy. Even when he was entering the pass code on his door, he’s already out of air.

Putting his things at the still unplaced green couch in the center of the room, he made his way straight to the kitchen in search for water. After drinking a bottle of water, he climb up to the next floor /yes another stairs/ to take his most needed bath.

In the bathroom, removing his clothes, pants and boxers, Kyungsoo steals a glance at himself in front of his mirror. His unruly hair, his eyes looks tired; his skin looked even paler; he just looks so worn out. Sighing, he steps on the bathtub he already filled with bath powder and his favorite strawberry bath bomb. Dipping his whole-body until his nose, Kyungsoo did some thinking.

First, his next work, finding an inspiration is hard especially for a writer like him. He needed a new environment, thus the new apartment, he needed a break, and he has his break. It never been easy but it’s not like an idea will pop up anytime, maybe to others, but for Kyungsoo, he needs to think about it thoroughly, he needs to over think things and more if it’s about his work, a very common habit of a Capricorn.

Second, a man. Does he need a man? Yes?

Yes, someone who’ll not runaway when he calls him daddy in bed and that is very okay with what he do and what he likes to do, but will still take care of him, keep him safe and maybe, love him too despite him being clingy and all. In a simple way, Kyungsoo just wants to trust someone, profoundly.

But for god’s sake he’s just 24. He’ll meet someone like that someday. But will it appear in front of him with just the snapped of his fingers? No. It needs efforts from both sides. Maybe he really should take Baekhyun’s offer to go clubbing.

Jesus when was the last time he went out?

When he met his last boyfriend? That was 1 year and 3 months the same time he published his last book.

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo groaned, time flew by so fast. Its fine if he takes time to search for a new idea for his work hell it can even take a year, but if he calculates the month’s difference, Baekhyun would be proud, Kyungsoo’s ass has been untouched for a year now.

Blowing bubble air under the water, Kyungsoo whined, he was very frustrated that he sits up properly and screams. “I just want someone! Is that too much to ask!?” his breath ragging as he hits the water making a splashing sound.

Annoyed because of his situation, he stood and steps out of the tub. Kyungsoo needs a tub of ice-cream.

Changing in to his favorite over sized white shirt and gray sweatpants, he padded in barefoot at the still covered curtain of the room's balcony. Sliding it sideways, he realized it was still afternoon, 2 o’clock to be exact. And yet he wants to sleep and wake up the next day at noon too. Pouting and still annoyed, he steps out.

Maybe he can scream here too since no one would hear him right?

“Hey...” A deep rich voice reached Kyungsoo’s ear and he had to hold on tight to the rails.

Because _Lord God_...

Someone interrupted him. Someone very handsome, a very smiling beautiful face of a man interrupted him and Kyungsoo found his voice in the middle of nowhere, because /calling all the attention of all saints in heaven/ this man is the daddiest out of all daddies out there.

This man’s big, broad and long, on the places Kyungsoo can see; legs, biceps, chest, his neck, and lord god are those even called shoulders?

This sun kissed man looks good, no looks godly in faded blue jeans and his white tight shirt, Kyungsoo can see the hem on those biceps fighting for its dear life, because Mary those are firm. And he looks like in his thirties or younger but definitely his type. Kyungsoo can feel his mouth waters and he might be staring for a bit too long because Apollo in front of him was waving his big sexy hand, calling for Kyungsoo’s attention.

He’s not that weak so he smiled that smile he knows do things, that Baekhyun calls the smile who badly needs it.

“Hi!” He said rather enthusiastically.

Mr. Jawline-to-die-for smiled back at him, and rests his arms at the rails. This man’s tall too and could grace the cover of any magazines by just standing there and smile.

And did he just flex? God.

“You're a new face, new here?” This man knows how to use his face and body well. Kyungsoo had to hold tighter on the rails again.

“Yeah, just moved in yesterday.”  
He doesn’t know why he’s even having a proper conversation meters apart with someone, from each other’s balcony too when he can feel his heart going faster by the second, thank god he at least wore his new sweatpants at least he looks, fine.

"You own the house?" Kyungsoo added as he leans his hip at the rails, his arms wrapping on each other placed on his abdomen.

The man nodded his head, sliding his fingers to comb his light black hair. He's just so beautiful Kyungsoo can't believe someone can be this angelic but attacks you by heart.

"Really, I'm sorry but when I came here first I thought that house was owned by an old single man who constantly travels around the world because he's bored." Kyungsoo laughs quietly.

"Well, I'm not an old man, as you can see. But you got the other both just right, I just came back from abroad from a business trip and yes, very much single."

Well, Kyungsoo doesn't know how to feel about that but he released a long deep sigh.

"Old money?" shit, dear Kyungsoo just had to open his curious mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! And you don't have to answer that, cuz that's a rude question and we just met now and very borderline like asking someone if he's still vir- okay! Okay I'm going to shut up now." he gasped.

Okay Kyungsoo, you might just turned off the guy, way to go. Way fucking go.

But the man's laughing at him so maybe that means he didn't.

"You're cute when you're flustered."

That's a compliment for Kyungsoo but he's feeling a little warm because that's not something you'd say to a person you just met for a few minutes, maybe it's just Kyungsoo who's over thinking things again.

"Jongin. My name's Jongin, and you are?" the man, Jongin introduced first and Kyungsoo had this very urge to bite his lip hard because the way it was said and the way it reached his ear was too sexy for him.

But he needs to focus or else he'll be saying things again. "Ahh yes. Jongin, I'm sorry if I offended you."

Jongin just smirked at him.

_Don't flirt back. Please don’t flirt back._

Kyungsoo repeated on his head, his mental hold is slowly breaking down but this man's not taking away any chances.

"I'm not offended, but you can tell me your name so we can be even." the unclenching and clenching of Jongin's fists together was unconsciously done, Kyungsoo knows this but that might be the sexiest thing his eyes has ever seen.

He needs to call Baek after this because he desperately needs that pep talk.

"Uhhhh, right. Kyungsoo. I'm Kyungsoo." they could have shake hands if they were not meters apart, but he's thankful that they were too, or else he'll combust.

"It's nice meeting you, Kyungsoo."Jongin's voice was too deep and so soft to say his name that Kyungsoo's hold falters in that second.

He moans, by accident. "Say that again and I might _come_."

Caught with his own embarrassment, he dejectedly stood straight. It was the longest 5 seconds of Kyungsoo's life while he just opens and close his mouth repeatedly within that seconds, wheels on his head turning for possible excuses he could say to save himself. He acting like a damn virgin is the effect of that a year draught.

"I'm sure you'll _come_ , a lot."

The man in front of his balcony replied, no, whispered but Kyungsoo heared it very clearly because Jongin didn't seem to be trying to hide it from him.

He wanted Kyungsoo to hear those words and now Kyungsoo can't breathe because this sexy, gorgeous, godly man is flirting back at him and he wants to scream, now.

Jongin is grinning knowingly at him, his eyes twinkling for a reason and something passed on those perfect features, heaven help Kyungsoo he's really about to combust because of it.

"I'm sure you'll _come_ by a lot here soon, since you and I are neighbors, balcony neighbors too and I think we'll be close in the future, not that we're not close enough." Jongin quietly says, the corners of his mouth up turned, eyes twinkling and looking at Kyungsoo like he's a potential prey.

This gorgeous, successful, and very daddy material man is standing in front of Kyungsoo and is said to be alone and single. He might be shy and panicked at some point in their conversation but he knows Jongin's throwing hints at him.

Play first, grab the prize later.

In a simple way, a push and pull game. He believes he and Jongin will both push, and they'll just gonna wait who'll be the first to be pulled by the other.

Jongin has the advantage as of now, because Kyungsoo's about to be turned into jelly caused by the look the former is giving him, he can feel goose bumps on his arms and neck. Kyungsoo wanted to throw himself as tribute at that moment.

He might be an amateur but Baekhyun trained him, well, maybe.

"I think we'll be very close too, but let's rain check that _coming_ , by for a while." he sighed deeply when Jongin straighten up his stance and puts his hands inside his front pockets.

Okay, this man is so broad in Kyungsoo's eyes, he needs to make that call.

He clears his throat, "I-uhm, just gonna make a call, uhm, ahh nice meeting you Jongin, hope to see you again." he panics, his hands falling on his sides and consciously grabbing the end of his shirt.

The culprit for his nerves grins at him, "Sure, I'll just be here." his thumb pointing at his back, "- this is my room so you can call me anytime if you need anything. I'm usually at the office, but when I'm home, I'm on the next room, but I can still hear and see you if you call for me. You're balcony's still visible through my window there, so...," Jongin smoothly added.

Kyungsoo just nodded, his cheeks warming because Jongin's room was just right in front of his, images running in his head and he feels himself blushing.

"You can call me anytime." Jongin added quietly, his teeth running on his bottom lip. Kyungsoo's about to hit the floor he needs to escape, right now.

His tongue at the back of his throat, he just nodded again while he covers both of his flushed cheeks. Turning his back, he slides back the curtains as he hears Jongin chuckles.

Kyungsoo stood there behind the curtain for a good minute, calming his breath while his hands still on his cheeks, then immediately covers his mouth before he squeals.

* * *

"Baek I found him." After contemplating the decisions he have made in that afternoon encounter, Kyungsoo calls his friend, the latter picking the call after the first three rings.

_"I thought you're going to sleep?"_

"Baek I found him." Kyungsoo have been pacing back and forth in his room while biting the end of his nails.

 _"Found who-?"_ Baekhyun's voice stops midway, he hears the other talking to someone else in the phone.

"Are you busy? I can call you later, but this can't wait I'm warning you."

 _"Okay okay! Hold on a sec geez-"_ Kyungsoo hears mumbling again on the other line. He stops pacing but he's patting his foot now on the floor, he can't wait, he needs this out of his chest.

_"Kyungsoo? Yeah, who did you find?"_

"I mean I met someone this afternoon, he's living right in front of my apartment in this house which is so beautiful by the way, but so out of place and I thought the owner's a single old man, but Baek I was so wrong! It wasn't an old man it was way younger to be called old! And he's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen it's like seeing a god right in front of your eyes, he should be modeling because that smile is such a killer and his voice! Jesus I thought was going to drown from lack the of air-

_"Kyungsoo-"_

"He's so broad and long and so buff my eyes was about to puff off earlier, I swear I was about to fall and god his eyes are so beautiful it's like looking directly at the stars-"

_"Kyungsoo wh-"_

"And I did what you taught me because he was flirting with me? I don't know but he was all smiles and was flexing in front of me Baek, who would flex in front of someone you just met? I was flirting back and he just flirts back and he's such a-"

_"So have you fucked?"_

"-daddy- what?!" Not yet. Will that even happen?

_"By your description, your neighbor's definitely a hottie. But you haven't fucked yet? You always play slow, Kyungie."_

"What? Should have I told him, 'Hey you look so good and might taste delicious, yum let me ride you daddy'. Like that Baek? You know I'm never good at being straight forward, and I don't even know if he's really interested because he was flirting like how you flirt with your neighbor and we just met. Does that even make sense?"

_"So you haven't fucked yet and that you're not sure if Mr. Daddy Neighbor is really interested and because you just met, why were you both flirting in the first place then?"_

So Kyungsoo told him what happened, from him moaning accidentally because of Jongin's voice and the tension he felt even if they were meters apart.

_"That was not flirty flirty with a neighbor Kyungie, it sounded like you let your hoeness slipped out accidentally and Mr. Daddy Neighbor had the chance to bite your ass, taste the softness and now he needs the extra cream."_

"Baek, English please?"

_"He's definitely interested, but you have to take things a little bit slowly, I think he's that kind of guy who observes the food first."_

Kyungsoo had to hold on to something and the closest thing was the curtains covering the balcony window.

He doesn't remember walking at the window but he caught a glimpse of the balcony in front of his when the curtains he's holding slides slightly. Kyungsoo sees Jongin seating there, a laptop at the table in front of where he's sitting. Arms resting on the chair's, and now wearing a loose short sleeved white shirt, first three buttons open, and a black pedal shorts, hair slightly damp as if he just came out from a shower.

But what made Kyungsoo's breathe hitched is that Jongin's eyes were not focused on the laptop in front, instead it was in the direction of his balcony, to his window, and to his. Kyungsoo knows he wasn't seen but he feels like Jongin is watching his breathing.

 _"Kyungsoo, breathe..."_ he hears Baekhyun says on the phone.

Kyungsoo inhales and moved aside, leaning his back against the wall, "I'm- I'm breathing."

_"Too hot, gorgeous and too daddy to handle?"_

He closes his eyes, the perfect picture he just seen playing again and again on his head.

"If you just know how much I'm struggling to control myself over here..." He chuckles, and walks to his queen size bed.

_"Why don't you sleep it down, and when you wake up and you still feel hot and unbothered by your sexy neighbor, then go straight to that pole Kyungsoo?"_

"You know I'm not good-"

_"There's nothing wrong with being straight forward these days Kyungie, though it's okay to take it slow too. But may I just remind you that you've been on drought for almost a year now-- and yes I counted the months."_

Flopping down on his bed, Kyungsoo closed his eyes. Baekhyun and his way of words in motivating someone.

"I'll sleep this then I'll think and feel about this tomorrow, fine?"

_"Loser. Fine. Since you're on break and I love you, get that neighbor of yours. Oh, I gotta go, Chanyeol and I are going out! Wanna tag along?"_

"No, I'm just going to sleep for real, I'm tired. Bye, enjoy, and please lock any door you're in."

After ending the call and throwing his phone somewhere, Kyungsoo closed his eyes. He's gonna feel nothing tomorrow.

* * *

But he didn't.

Every time he looks at the big house's balcony his eyes always caught his very handsome neighbor, and every time he does, he always feel warm and giddy.

One time he saw the latter doing pushups in the break of the morning when he went out of his balcony for a stretch and Kyungsoo think he has been doing that for a while because he saw all the trace of sweat on Jongin's gray lose shirt, on his back and arms.

Kyungsoo croaked a good morning and the latter, in slow motion sits on the floor and rest his sweaty arms at his inclined knee and smiled at him and throws an out of breath "Good-morning Kyungsoo".

The next day, after locking himself at his apartment and just stared at his laptop, he saw Jongin's form walking around on his own room like he just came home from work wearing a tailored suit that fits just right on him. Kyungsoo sees Jongin glancing at his balcony and smirked while shaking his head. His breath hitched while thinking what the hell that was for.

If he's lucky or if he's in the pace that he's a little bit confident and if Jongin was home, they would talk, or throw hints at each other again but neither would give in. In all their interactions, it always ended up Kyungsoo being flushed/because it's too much/ and he'd excuse himself out and would say, 'he need to do something'.

That something would involve Kyungsoo locking himself at his own bathroom looking at his mirror and imagining himself being touched by Jongin from his neck down to his nipples, down to his stomach and there, lower. It was frustrating for him, because he needs the real thing. Kyungsoo needs to feel the real deal.

Yet when ever he steps on his balcony and sees his handsome neighbor is out of sight, Kyungsoo would breathe a sound of relief.

He assumes Jongin has been busy with work the past 2 weeks or with whatever he does. He haven't seen him, not even a shadow.

In the weekend afternoon, he meets Baekhyun at the coffee shop where both usually goes, the latter lonely because Chanyeol was gone for a business trip.

But after receiving a ton of advices and ideas to finally get laid with his sexy neighbor if he, ever comes back, Kyungsoo decided he heard enough.

Besides, it's getting dark.

"Baekhyun, my ass can be untouched for another year... “ He tiredly sighed as he gazes outside the window, people walking in the busy streets, dark clouds over them.

It might rain later.

"I guess I'm really meant to be alone for the rest of my life..."

"You're over thinking again and don't give me that crap, all you did was flirt with him, you can open a door?" Baekhyun scoffed, clearly feeling Kyungsoo's mood.

Kyungsoo shakes his head slowly, whatever he suggests, it will not work.

"Invite him over dinner when you see him again. You cook well, I mean if I'm not in a relationship and not so in love with Yeol I'd sleep with you because of it."

Silence.

"Ewww..." both said at the same time.

“We’re both bottoms, I can’t imagine sticking my junk in you or yours at mine!” His friend snorted between laughs and Kyungsoo covers his face in embarrassment.

But he definitely agrees.

“Too much info Baek, too much.”

* * *

After declining Baekhyun’s offer of driving him home, Kyungsoo walks on the streets to do some thinking even though his senses tells him it's going to rain. Kyungsoo needed a break in writing because he can’t at the moment and to search for something to inspire him to do so.

But instead, his tanned gorgeous neighbor fills his thoughts.

Invite him over dinner? If he did so, what would he even cook?

Is his fridge full for dinner? What should he even wear?

Why is he even thinking these things when he's not even sure when he'll see Jongin again.

But on cue, Kyungsoo hears a car stopping on his side, surprised, he turns around and sees a white Range Rover SUV. The driver rolls down the window and Kyungsoo feels the chills coming back on his arms.

After 2 weeks of not seeing Jongin, the smiling face of his neighbor greeted him, "Kyungsoo, I knew it was you, those hips looked very familiar from far."

Oh. This man disappeared for days and came back pointing out his hips as very memorable, Kyungsoo can only gape..

"You're still far from our neighborhood, why are you walking alone Kyungsoo? It's going to rain." Jongin asked him as he looks around at the mildly quite street.

He had to clear his throat, "I uhhh, umm needed some thinking to do."

Kyungsoo unconsciously reached for his hair, but he forgot he was wearing a cap. He took it off and brushes his hair upwards, and closes his eyes in satisfaction when his fingers touched his scalp, feeling eased from the tension he felt meeting again the man filling his nightly thoughts.

"Pretty..." He hears Jongin whispered and he sees the latter looking like he's in daze.

Feeling his blood rushing through his cheeks, Kyungsoo fiddles on the buttons of his jacket, rubbing his foot on the rough side road, his heart beating faster on another level.

"Get in. I'll drive you home." Jongin says after a while and Kyungsoo flushed even more.

"No, that's okay. I'll hail a cab at front, besides I don't want to intrude, it's a hassle if you drive me home when you're going somewhere." Kyungsoo says in a rush as he shakes his hands in front of him, but he steps aside when Jongin steps out of the car.

The latter wearing a black leather jacket and a white striped loose shirt on the inside, tucked in on a skinny black jeans and wearing a fancy black leather shoes, Jongin looks like he just came out from a fashion magazine cover. He feels conscious in his own loose white t shirt, used denim jacket, ripped denim jeans and old sneakers.

"Come on, I'm on my home anyways and it's getting dark Kyungsoo, it's risky for a cute guy like you to be walking around on a quite dark street." Jongin reached for his elbow and touched him lightly, his breath hitching since it's their ever first physical contact.

His eyes widened more when Jongin tilted his head and whispered a cute 'please', his eyebrows doing wonders to Kyungsoo.

How can his eyebrows be so, satisfying to watch?

All Kyungsoo can do was to dumbly nod thinking he'd be saving some fare too and it's his chance to invite Jongin for a dinner in his apartment. The latter walks him on the other side of the car, a hand lightly touching his back guiding him and opens the door of the passenger seat. Jongin waited for Kyungsoo to be settled before he glides gracefully back on the driver side.

Their drive home started rather quitely. Kyungsoo bits on his lower lips as he thinks on how coincidental things have been, he was just thinking of inviting Jongin for dinner at his apartment after the latter was gone for days and now the real deal is beside him and luck was on his side, he gets to ride in Jongin's car too.

Fate is on Kyungsoo's side tonight.

He's side glancing Jongin as he drives, and Kyungsoo would avert his eyes to the window when the latter would look at him too. Kyungsoo can hear his breath in the car, and his heart beats like he just runned a marathon.

To say he's nervous is an understatement, it's a first that he's so close with Jongin when in all their interactions, they were meters apart. But now they're a foot apart, in a close space and just the two of them. Kyungsoo can feel this unknown tension in the car. He rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans, and didn't miss the glance Jongin gave there when he did.

It's too quite, and getting hot.

"You're sweating, you can open the window if you want." Jongin offers in his deep natural voice.

Kyungsoo didn't even felt the sweat on his neck even though the AC was just right for him. He just mummed and continued on biting his lips, it's his chance to invite Jongin, but he knows his tongue is stuck on his mouth.

What gives on the night of weekends was the traffic. And now they're stuck on one, the car stopped right on the stoplight as the traffic goes along.

They've been so quite, especially Jongin so Kyungsoo turns his head away from the burning corner of the car window he'd been staring at since earlier when he heard the other sighed.

Looking on Jongin's side profile, Kyungsoo noted that this man is really attractive, the sun kissed complexion is his best asset, sharp nose and sexy jaws that could slice you if it could, those eyelashes and those plumped lips, he thinks it would be so soft and smooth if he could ever touched them.

And those beautiful eyes that just stares at you like stars in the darkest night, so captivating yet still so soft, and when blinked away, what you'll see is the darkening of those irises as it just eats you all in.

Kyungsoo gasped when those eyes got closer, and when he hears a seatbelt being took off, he later realized that he's head was suddenly pasted on the window on his back and he feels a warm hand touching that part where his hair meets his neck. He moaned.

Jongin's face was so close, too close their nose nearly touching. Kyungsoo can feel the latter's warm breath on him, and he can't help but just moan again in his throat when the hand on his neck grips lightly because heaven, that feels so so good.

The latter's face inclining sidely, lips tracing on his left cheek that Kyungsoo grips on Jongins arms because he can't take the goosebumps slowly rising.

Then Jongin's lips reached his, a soft touch of each of theirs but Kyungsoo felt the electricity all over his body. Jongin's lips reached his ear and Kyungsoo had to gripped harder where his hands rests when Jongin's voice reached his ear, "I've always wanted to do this-" his lips tracing down on the corner of his jaw, and lower on his collarbones "-ever since the first time I saw you on that balcony."

Kyungsoo feels a feather light kiss on the deep part of his collarbones, his breath hitching when his eyes met Jongin's dark full of just one emotion, similar on what he probably looks at that moment.

_Dear god, is this it?_

They stayed like that looking at each other for seconds then a horn interrupted the moment. The stoplight was green.  
Jongin simply buckled his belt again and continued driving, while Kyungsoo sits there like he was poured by a bucket of hot water because he's feeling, hot, all over his body.

What the fuck just happened?

Still controlling his nerves, he breathed out audibly. Kyungsoo then feels a hand massaging his left thigh, a little bit high inches away from the hidden bulge inside his skinny jeans.

Kyungsoo looked knowingly at his handsome driver and the latter just smirked at him, still hands on his thigh, now getting higher. He caged his lower lip between his teeth again, hiding his smile. He can't believe this is actually happening.

"I'm supposed to invite you over dinner at my apartment for this to happen, but I guess..." Kyungsoo trails, not doing anything to hide his smile from the other.

Jongin snickers, "You just had to look so dreamy earlier, I couldn't help myself."

"It's your fault, you're too handsome." Kyungsoo replied in his quite voice.

They rounded up to a familiar alley and Jongin smoothly parks his car at the dark side walk. He turns off the engine and unbuckles his belt, turning his whole body to face Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo did so too. He shyly, glanced at Jongin who's intently looking at him back.

"Now what.." he whispered.

Jongin reached to touch his neck again, massaging the same part earlier and he leaned in to his touch.

Damn this man knows how to touch.

"So responsive..." Jongin whispered. Kyungsoo leaned in more when his hands dragged lower to his ear and stopped on his jaw. Jongin's fingers moved and softly traced the outline of his lips. "You've been biting them since earlier. They've turned much redder now."

Jongin's thumb traced his lower lips and Kyungsoo, suddenly feeling brave opens his mouth a little bit wider, just enough for Jongin's thumb to enter and for him to lick on it.

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin as he did so and now he saw the latter dragging his tongue through his own lips, nostrils slightly flaring, "suck," Jongin says in his ragged deep voice and Kyungsoo did so.

He sucked on the thumb resting inside his mouth, runs his tongue around it too as he did.

"Baby..." a groan from Jongin as the latter stared at his thumb inside Kyungsoo's lips. The endearment doing things to him, he slightly bite the thumb as he moaned breathlessly.

Jongin's sharp eyes pierced at him even more, liking the reaction from him. "You like to be called that hmm? Does little Kyungsoo likes to be called a good boy too?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widens more, his breath catching up to him. "Oh god yes, yes, please, please." he whimpered as he held Jongin's other hand and placed it on his face desperately.

"Fuck. My very good good boy." Jongin's exclaims as he trace Kyungsoo's cheeks.  
The lust clouding their minds, Kyungsoo wants to touch Jongin so much, his hands reaching under the latter's shirt, tugging it.

Jongin chuckles, but he looked at Kyungsoo likes he wants to eat him too. He adjusted his seat, sliding it lower and pats his thighs.  
"Baby come here..." Jongin whispered while he grips on Kyungsoo's hips.

But what if someone sees them?

Hesitation might showed on his face that Jongin held his left hand as he whispered, "The car is tinted Kyungsoo."

Breath hitching and confidence boosting, Kyungsoo climbed on that lap he had been imagining seating at a couple of times. He settled in, biting his lips as he grips on Jongin's shoulders when he felt his bulge slightly touched Jongin's tent on his pants.

He felt an arm circling on his waist and another slowly creeping inside his shirt, getting higher.

Kyungsoo bites his lips again when Jongin's fingers rubbed on his hardened nipples. He moaned, searching for friction down on his pants, he moved his hips slightly grinding on the other.

He glanced down on Jongin, and he whined when he saw that the other looked like he's about to drag Kyungsoo inside his house and do it right there.

Jongin groaned when Kyungsoo grinded a little bit harder, "Damn it, Kyungsoo." He reached for his neck, tugging him closer and their lips meet for a kiss.

Kyungsoo's moaned got louder when his lips finally touched Jongin's, the kiss was soft and short at first, then it turned hungry. He moaned even more when the latter traced his lips with his tongue, asking for a taste. So Kyungsoo opened his lips.

It's like a hidden button being pushed when their tongue met. Kyungsoo's a moaning mess as they kiss, Jongin played more on his nipples as he grind even more on to his lap. Sounds of their lips touching surrounds the car, their heavy breaths, Jongin's deep groans whenever Kyungsoo grind slowly and Kyungsoo's little soft moans as a background music to what they're doing.

Jongin broke the kiss, "You taste so sweet Kyungsoo, I wonder if you taste sweeter, down here." he whispered as he dragged his lips down on Kyungsoo's neck and as his fingers made their way inside his pants, smoothly passed the crease between his ass cheeks and reached Kyungsoo's dry muscle there, Jongin's finger teasing it.

Kyungsoo moaned when Jongin nipped on his neck, putting small hickeys there. "Fuck yes."

Jongin took his hands away inside his pants and tugged his shirt upward, exposing Kyungsoo's nipples to him. His hands graced on his back as support as he sucked on one hardened nipple.

"Oh my god, Jongin. Ahhh--" Kyungsoo moaned. He's no virgin but it's the first time in a year someone is sucking again his nipples.

Jongin's rough hands traced his exposed waist, and stopped on his waistband. Kyungsoo looked at him with his mouth open as he moaned more when Jongin's attention went to his other nipple while his fingers played on the other. He shivers on the look Jongin's giving him.

Like an expose dinner ready to be eaten.

High with lust, Kyungsoo was about to unbuckle Jongin's pants when the other stops his hands.

Like a child being caught red handed, he withdraws his hands. Panick evident on his face. Kyungsoo was wrong, Jongin's doesn't want him. It was all just because they were caught in the traffic, and the heat of the moment.

Embarrassment and buzzing feeling creeping in, he was about to climb off when strong hands stopped him.

"Baby you need to answer that..." Jongin whispered on his cheek, he's panting breath, trailing kisses there again.

"What?" Kyungsoo dumbly asked.

_Answer what?_

"You're phone, it's been buzzing since earlier, I think it's important." Jongin glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

Oh. Phone. Buzzing.

His phone in his back pocket, buzzing.

He reached for his phone, seeing it was Baekhyun.

 _God of all timing_.

He's high key annoyed that they were interrupted.

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo sighed, biting his lips as Jongin watched him. His shyness coming back, flustered, he looked the other way to not meet the other's eyes.

 _"Are you home? You didn't text me."_ Baekhyun's bored voice reached his ears.

Feeling fingers on his neck, in the corner of his eyes he sees Jongin watching his own, running on Kyungsoo's collar shirt.

"Uhm yeah, I'm home. Why?" Not home home, just in front of his apartment, inside a car making out with his neighbor, totally a home run.

Jongin grins and leans in to his other ear "Who's that?"

Kyungsoo mouthed 'a friend' and Jongin nodded his head. But leaned closer to trail kisses again on his neck.

 _"-invited him?"_ he hears Baek on the phone.

"I'm sorry Baek, what was that?" he clears his throat, distracted. But Jongin's lips reached his left ear and runs his tongue in it.

"Ahhhh" he moans, feeling goosebumps on his arms and neck, he glared on the smiling handsome man.

_"I said, did you see your neighbor and invited him for dinner? I mean that's the only thing I could think of for you to catch him."_

Looking at the position they're in, him inside Jongin's luxurious car, seating on his lap and just dried humped him a minute ago, Kyungsoo thinks there's no catching to do.

Maybe just dinner.

"I'm seating on his lap right now Baek." Kyungsoo muttered, he eyes Jongin as the latter rests his hands on the back of his head, looking very amused with their conversation.

 _"Who's-- his lap Kyungsoo?!"_ his friend's high pitched voice made him giggle.

"Yeah Baek, it-" he stopped when Jongin taps his hips twice.

"Put him on speaker."

_"Kyungsoo?! Hello?!-"_

"Why?" he incredulously asked Jongin.

Jongin grins at him, rubbing a corner of Kyungsoo's back, "Just put him on speaker baby..."

There goes that endearment again, baby, babe, good boy, name it. If Jongin calls him that anytime or anywhere , he expects himself to be on the floor in a second.

He presses on his phone and Baekhyun's hysterical voice surrounded the inside of the car.

Kyungsoo ought to just close his eyes.

_"-did you do it already? You're seating on his lap? How did it happen? Are you both drunk? Is that really him Kyungsoo? Please tell me you're not hallucinating! Are you really home-"_

"Baekhyun? This is Jongin, Kyungsoo's neighbor?"

Baekhyun's ragged breathing is what they heard as a reply.

Kyungsoo had to check if the call was disconnected when Baekhyun didn't speak for few more.

"Kyungsoo you're really on his lap right now?"

Jongin answered for him, "Yes Baekhyun, he fits just right into my lap." Kyungsoo can only blush by the dark gaze the other is giving him.

_"Oh my god! Wait-Jongin? You sound oddly familiar, have we met before?"_

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin curiously as he waited for the latter's answer. Jongin was looking at him like he's about to drop something.

"Yeah, but it was a year ago. New Year's Eve? In the club where there was a count down. Your boyfriend, Chanyeol introduced us."

Jongin knows Baekhyun and Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo can feel his eyes widened when we heared the information.

 _"You know Chanyeol? Wait-Jongin? Kim Jongin?!"_ Baekhyun screamed on the phone.

While Kyungsoo asked Jongin, "You know Baekhyun?"

"I don't personally know him babe..." Jongin replied to him with a caress on his cheeks.

 _"Babe?!"_ Baekhyun exclaimed louder on the phone.

"Chanyeol and I work together, I believe he's on his way there now and I think he'll have a lot of take outs with him. I dropped him at a fast food earlier, he says he'll come to your house after?" Jongin continued as he looks at Kyungsoo, lips upturned and like he's enjoying the reaction from both of them.

 _"What-"_ Baekhyun's reply was cut off when they heared a doorbell.

They heared shuffling sounds and a squel from the othet screaming " _Yeolie!_ " before Jongin cuts the call.

His full attention now back on Kyungsoo who looked like he's whole life passed in front of him.

"Why won't you take me up to that dinner you were telling me earlier and then perhaps we can, talk." Jongin offered a while after.

"I still need to cook- I mean, the plan was for me to cook for dinner but I think you'll get bored Jongin, maybe we should just order-" he said in rushed, shuffling to get out on Jongin's lap. But the man stops him again.

"Hey...Kyungsoo, it's okay. I'm okay with whatever you'll cook, besides I'd like to watch you work in the kitchen." Jongin smiles at him, holding Kyungsoo's hand.

And Kyungsoo has never been so vulnerable under someone's eyes like now. Jongin can make him feel things, he feels bare under those eyes. Why would he say no?

"If you insist."

Jongin leaned in to his cheek and plant a soft kiss right before his ear and whispered, "I really do."

* * *

Baked chicken with tomatoes and garlic.

That was what Kyungsoo cooked first when he was able to find those in his fridge. He also found a pack of pasta in his cabinet and now his sizzling a flaked crab meat for it.

After they'd gone up to his apartment, Jongin complimenting the interior and him in nerves, he calmed down when he got busy preparing dinner. But all through those times he can feel eyes following his every move, those eyes coming from his handsome neighbor seating in a stool in front of the kitchen counter. Jongin took off his leather jacket earlier and now he never looked more at home, and handsome.

Kyungsoo remembering they were supposed to talk, said the first thing came to his mind.  
"You disappeared."

He kept his head down and sees the meat on the pan turned golden brown just right on time for him to put the cooked pasta.

"Missed me?" Jongin rests his hands on the counter.

Kyungsoo looked up and sees the close smile from the other. "A little." he grins back, feeling playful. "You disappeared out of thin air. I woke up one morning, the balcony next to mine empty. No handsome neighbor doing his push-ups. Let's just say, my week became a little bit, dull." He says honestly.

He turned off the stove and left pan open.

Tilting his head, Kyungsoo rests his hips on the counter, hands on top of it, looking at Jongin with a smile on his face. Their position oddly familiar, like the first time they met in their balcony, meters apart.

Now only a kitchen counter between them.

"I figured. I came back from an another trip with Chanyeol. But I'm glad you welcomed me back, so well."

Kyungsoo's legs quivered. He turned around to hide his blush, turning on the other counter to get plates and utensils. He turned back and sees Jongin on the same position, lips pursed.

"Let's eat." Kyungsoo said as he took a serve of the pasta.

"Prepare one plate Kyungsoo, let's share."

His hand stopped mid air, "Share? In one plate?"

The idea turning wheels on his head, is that okay? The dinner he imagined with an ambience perfect for it and turning into something he never imagined. Well it's wasn't planned that well in the first place since the idea was made on the last minute but still...

"Yes, let's save some water. Sit here..." Jongin patting his lap, grinning at him.

Okay sharing one plate and seating on Jongin's lap while eating dinner, doesn't sound bad at all. They'll be saving water too.

Putting a serve of the pasta in a plate and a slice of the baked chicken, he take two forks then he walks around the counter to where Jongin is. Putting the plate and the forks in the counter, Kyungsoo, flustered looked between Jongin's face and his lap.

"Here..." Jongin guides him by the hand and holds his hips as Kyungsoo settled in his lap. He can feel Jongin's breath on his neck and the latter's arms circling around his waist.

Jongin may have felt his stiffness, he rests his chin to Kyungsoo's shoulder whispering, "Baby, relax."

Kyungsoo swooned a little.

They started eating, Kyungsoo with his left and Jongin with his right though it was mostly Jongin who's eating more while Kyungsoo bit some pieces.

"This is good." Jongin says after a while, Kyungsoo mildly relaxes and smiles. "Yeah?"

"Hmmm, it's a turn on to me, when someone knows his way in the kitchen."

Kyungsoo thanked his mother in silence for teaching him how.

"This would be more perfect if we have red wine. Well maybe, next time."

" _Next time?_ " Kyungsoo chirped, he regretted it because he sounded too excited to his ears.

"Yes, next time. Why? Are you getting tired of me?" Jongin faking a pout.

Kyungsoo laughs, fully relaxed. His playful side coming out "I haven't got to taste you yet -I mean to know you...yet. I don't even know why I said taste when what I mean was to know-" he panicked looking at Jongin but he stops when he feels the other shaking in amusement.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kyungsoo pouted.

Jongin laughs as he got closer, kissed Kyungsoo's pouted lips and tugged with his teeth the lower one, "You're so cute.."

Kyungsoo avoided his eyes, focusing them on the chicken meat on the plate. He feels warm hands inside his shirt, stopping on his abdomen, drawing circles there. Kyungsoo breathed in.

"So, how do you know Chanyeol? Aside from the fact that you work together?" he asked, trying to focus.

Jongin leaned in the back of the stool, taking Kyungsoo with him. He feels so small in Jongin's arms. "We've been friends since college. He's working with me now." Jongin says as he continued drawing circles under Kyungsoo's shirt.

Distracted with the warm hands, Kyungsoo squirmed on Jongin's lap. The other making a small groan as he did so.

"So what do you do?" Kyungsoo asked, as he eyes the baked chicken. He should have added lemons to make it tastier, or asparagus to add texture.

His thoughts interrupted by the fingers in his shirt getting higher, inches away from his nipples, caught up in that moment he didn't hear Jongin's answer.

"What?" he breathedly asked again, trying hard to focus.

Kyungsoo feels a breath on his exposed neck. He straightened up on Jongin's lap, waiting.

"I run an empire." Jongin tugged aside softly the round collar of Kyungsoo's shirt, exposing his pale neck. Kyungsoo waited patiently, while his other hand tracing Jongin's arms that is inside his shirt, that arm back to its work, drawing circles on his abdomen.

"So when I asked you if it was old money, I was right?" Kyungsoo said after, turning his head snidely to look at Jongin, but when he did, Jongin's face was an inch away from his, a small grin on his handsome face.

Kyungsoo blushed as he looked away.

"Yeah, I took over two years ago, Chanyeol is my COO now." Jongin leaned in to his neck and put a soft kiss there, one then two, then three.

Kyungsoo feels the goosebumps coming back, he can feel his heart beating faster.

"Wh-what empire?" He asked in his low voice, he squirms more on Jongin's lap when the hand in his shirt gets higher, Jongin's fingers slightly, touching his still sensitive nipples from earlier.

"K Corps..." Jongin's head rests on his shoulders while his lips was close to Kyungsoo's ear, consciously, Kyungsoo raised his other hand earlier holding the fork now on the plate, to touch the side of Jongin's face, caressing his cheek.

Distracted by the hand on his shirt that is once in a while would pass his sensitive nipples, it took a full minute for Kyungsoo to comprehend what just Jongin said, and when he did, he felt a full blast on his chest.

Surprised by Jongin's answer, he ungracefully turned his upper body to face Jongin, who was shocked by sudden movement but turned comically happily when he saw Kyungsoo's face.

Kyungsoo doesn't care if he looks like a kid right now with the most surprised face he ever could do, he gaped shockingly at the man who says he's the CEO of the most trusted company in the country because of their technological advances.

Damn all people in the country uses Jongin's company products, even Kyungsoo himself, he's apartment security system, all the appliances in his apartment even his own laptop.

Jongin laughed at him, that loud laugh coming deep from his chest because of him and Kyungsoo doesn't know if he should slap the head of his neighbor or feel happy too.

Still laughing, Jongin rests his head on Kyungsoo's neck, saying something Kyungsoo couldn't understand because he's distracted that Jongin is hugging him while he turns the wheels on his head.

One question popped on his head, "If you're so rich why are you living in a two storey house in the middle of a quiet neighborhood?"

Jongin raised his head, looked up with a twinkle on his eyes at Kyungsoo, he could only blush again.

"I actually have a penthouse in the city, I go home there when I don't have enough time to rest, the house here was my mother's, I only come home here when I needed a quiet place." his fingers tracing Kyungsoo's lips that was slightly open.

Kyungsoo blinked at that and ought to bit his lips but he stopped when remembered Jongin's fingers are still on his.

"Oh.." He puckered his lips as he said it, and Jongin looked at it, then leaned in for a peck, once then twice.

Gripping Kyungsoo's hips, he circled his arms around Kyungsoo's who's now back to squirming.

"Now that I remember, I think you're the friend Baekhyun was telling me when we were introduced."

That got Kyungsoo's attention, whatever Baekhyun told Jongin, he hoped it was a good one.

"What did he say?"

But since it's Baek, "That if you weren't hauling over in your apartment because of your ex-boyfriend, he says we could have clicked, because I was totally your type. His own words, baby."

Kyungsoo could only look away, damn Baekhyun and his loud mouth. "Not that he was wrong, you're totally my type- I mean yeah you're totally attractive, I was just really upset at that time. Too bad huh." Kyungsoo sighed, resting his arms on Jongin's shoulders.

"No, I think this was a better way for us to meet. As neighbors." Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo, raising his hands on his back then up to his neck again, massaging the back of it.

"Why were you upset back then?" Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo thought this was it, if he tells what really happened, this might give Jongin an idea on what will happen if they ever, continue this in bed, not that Kyungsoo was expecting that they'll somehow end to it but at least it would save him disappointment when Jongin decides he wants out of it.

After biting his lips again, he made a decision. "He walked out on me because I was busy with my work, he said I was clingy, too clingy...and-" his heart beating fast, he glanced at Jongin who's patiently waiting still with a small smile.

Kyungsoo looked away and slowly added for the heck of it, "-it wasn't only him, actually a couple of my exes walked out on me because of those, and because.., they don't like it when I'm a little bit needy in bed, or when I would call them...' _daddy_ ' when I'm so in to it."

He stays his look sideways as they both become silent. Kyungsoo breathed slowly as the silence streched even more, he was thinking, any time soon Jongin would say, _"I'm sorry, I think I should go."_

Then he'll end up searching for an another apartment to avoid awkwardness.

He was about to stand up when, strong arms grips on his hips. Kyungsoo looked at Jongin and saw that the other has a soft glance on him, no trace of disgust and judgement.

"You have a daddy kink." Jongin after a while.

Kyungsoo just nodded.

"You want someone who'll take care of you, that will pamper you, dominate you in bed, someone who'll you fully trust and understands you."

"Yes."

Silence.

Heavy breathing escapes Kyungsoo, and then another silence.

"Please don't call me 'Master'. 'Daddy' or 'Sir', is fine."

Kyungsoo thought of what just happened and then it all clicked. He seductively smiled at Jongin and whispered, "I think 'Mr. Kim' suits you better."

Something flashed on Jongin's face, his eyes dilating and leans forward to catch Kyungsoo's shoulder, he whispered deeply that made Kyungsoo feel the goosebumps in his body.

"Let's find out."

* * *

Never in his wildest dreams of Jongin would Kyungsoo find himself on his knees, in front of his couch, a dick on his mouth as he gives Jongin a blow. He doesn't know why he's the one who insisted when Jongin was all saying they could do it next time, but Kyungsoo just won't take a no for answer.

He needed to taste Jongin so now he's here, and damn he's glad he insisted.

"Baby...shit.." Jongin said through his teeth as Kyungsoo sucked even more while his hand is on the base, running it through it. Sloppy sounds of him sucking and Jongin's harsh breathing reached his ears.

Kyungsoo popped out the cock in his mouth as he licks on the head, him making it sure that his lips would touch it lightly as he covered it even more with his own saliva.

This earned him a grip on his hair from Jongin who's been watching it as he does it repeatedly. Lick and touch, lick and touch it with his lips, slowly and teasingly.

"God that lips of yours..." Jongin as he rest his head at back of the couch, making Kyungsoo see the veins showing caused by what he's doing.

He groaned and put in whole Jongin's cock on his mouth, the tip touching the back of his throat, he moaned deeply on his throat, making Jongin looked down on him again with such lust on his eyes, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and moaned again, breathing deeply through his nose.

"Fuck baby...that's enough." Jongin hissed.

Kyungsoo looked up innocently at Jongin as he slides the cock out of his mouth, a line of his saliva hangs from its tip to Kyungsoo's mouth.

The look may have triggered something in Jongin he immediately took Kyungsoo by his arms and placed him on his lap. Kyungsoo could only gasp.

Jongin kissed him, hard and open mouthedly as he unbuttoned Jongin's shirt while the other creeps his hands on the back of Kyungsoo and grips his ass.

"How long has it been since...?" Jongin asked as he turns his kisses on Kyungsoo's neck, trailing hot kisses there. He arched his back as Jongin kisses lower, taking his shirt off of him.

He forgot the question and where his hands supposed to be doing when Jongin's tounge run on his nipple and tugged it with his teeth.

"Ahhh Jongi--" Kyungsoo moaned.

"Baby answer me..." he said before his tongue licked on the other nipple.

Kyungsoo can swear he can come with just through his nipples, because lord god Jongin can fucking lick.

"Ahhh...a year, yes a year Mr. Kim."

Kyungsoo was able to take a breath when Jongin stopped with what he's doing.  
He looked back at him and saw Jongin's shock face. Kyungsoo doesn't get the reaction from him so he just turned his head aside and kissed Jongins ear then to his neck as he continued unbuttoning his shirt.

"You mean it's been a year since?"

"Yes Mr. Kim, why?"

"Fuck..." Kyungsoo hears the other as he reached the last button.

Jongin suddenly stood up, taking Kyungsoo by his hips as he holds tightly on Jongin's neck.

He moans when Jongin's hard dick grinds on his still clothed ass.

"Where are we going?" His hands traces Jongin's firm neck as the other walk to the direction of the stairs.

"Upstairs." Jongin kisses his cheeks.

"We're still clothed.." Kyungsoo chuckles.

Jongin stopped at the first three steps, "Don't worry, you'll be naked before we reach your room."

Kyungsoo feels a wall on his back and he bites his lips, "Okay Mr. Kim."

* * *

True to Jongin's words, on the way to his room, they would stop at some point, either taking each other's clothes or just Jongin kissing him hard while his legs holds tightly on Jongin's hips.

At their first stop, Kyungsoo was able to take off Jongin's shirt hanging on his side, on their second, it was Kyungsoo's pants, on their third, it was Kyungsoo's boxer's and underwear, on the last stop before they enter his bedroom, it was just Jongin rolling his hips on Kyungsoo's ass, as the he moans louder when the older would grind his on his Kyungsoo's own hard dick.

When they reached his room, Kyungsoo's already a moaning mess. Jongin stood up, looking down on him with such dark gaze as he completely took off his pants and boxer's and stood there with all his glory. Kyungsoo released a gasped as he sees the naked body of Jongin. He feels goosebumps on his neck. Yeah he sucked that dick on his mouth earlier but he doesn't know if it would even fit on him.

Jongin lays on top of him, kissing him softly at first, whispering praises here and there, telling him he's beautiful and so good. Then it turned hotter and hungry as the kiss turns lower down on his neck to his chest and just lower.

"Jongin...please-" Kyungsoo moaned when Jongin's hands touched his ass and jiggled it. He was looking at it with such fascination he could only moan.

"I knew you had an amazing ass." Jongin as he kissed the inside of Kyungsoo's thighs.

"You were checking me out?" Kyungsoo replied between moans as Jongin reached his pubic bone and inch away from his dick.

"Yes, who wouldn't?" He felt the first kiss and then another, then a lick on his head.  
Kyungsoo was gripping his bed sheets as Jongin continued on the teasing, him moaning louder and louder.

He realeased a long "Ahhhh," as Jongin put him whole on his mouth.

"So beautiful..." Jongin says after. Kyungsoo looked down on him, and sees the older looking up at him between his open legs.

Kyungsoo whimpers, the sight making him feel things, making him say things.  
He gasped when he feels a warm blow on his twitching hole down there, and Jongin was still looking at him for his reaction.

"Ahh Jongin..."

Kyungsoo feels the kisses on his navel to his abdomen and up to his chest. Jongin kisses each of his nipples as Kyungsoo squirms for his every touch.

"Jongin...-"

"Yes baby." Jongin's hot breath on his neck as Kyungsoo opened his legs wider and meeting Jongin's hips.

"Jongin please please _please_..."

"Say it...come on baby _say_ it." Jongin urges him softly as he looked at Kyungsoo who's close to breaking down because he badly needs it. He needs to say it.

Moaning and giving up he begged, "Fuck me Mr. Kim! Please, fuck me many times tonight, fuck me so hard, please Mr. Kim!"

Kyungsoo clings on Jongin's neck as he said this, and he might have used the right words for when he Jongin closed his eyes, Jongin looked like he ought to just do that.

Kyungsoo immediately reached on his nightstand to take his lube, Jongin takes it immediately and poured an exact amount on his fingers. "I should prepare you..."

"No that's okay, I'm --" There's no point of denying it but, " I do it myself when--" Kyungsoo trails off...

Jongin was looking at him, highly amused, Kyungsoo blushed even more.

"Oh I would like to do it myself but maybe next time..." Jongin chuckles lightly.

"Mr. Kim please, fuck me now..."

Kyungsoo begged suddenly, it surprises him too but it surprised Jongin even more.

"Fuck Kyungsoo..." Jongin says biting his lips as he covers his dick with the lube as he looked at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looks at him as he bites his lips too and Jongin lost his control there.

Kyungsoo yelps when Jongin raised his right leg as leverage and leans down on him to kiss him, whispering "Tell me if it's too much baby, okay?"

Kyungsoo nodded as he anticipates. Jongin biting his lips, aligned his at Kyungsoo's awaiting hole, he pushed in slowly taking in Kyungsoo's reaction.

Jongin was halfway in when Kyungsoo backed down his hips, meeting him fully. Jongin's strong hands stops Kyungsoo's hips.

"Baby...stop it." He growled.

Kyungsoo just whimpered and tried to meet him again, and it earned him a slap on his ass from Jongin.

_"Baby, don't fucking move!"_

They stayed unmoving for a minute before Jongin rolled his hips, Kyungsoo arched his back at the movement.

"Jongin-- Mr. Kim please move, I can take it, please..." Kyungsoo whispers when Jongin leaned down to kiss him.

Breathing hard and controlling himself, Jongin looked up, he gulps as he take an air, because damn right Kyungsoo is still tight, he's trying hard to control himself and not to do it hard like what Kyungsoo was begging for.

Kyungsoo moaned when he moved lightly, he sobbed to Jongin, "Jongin please move now. Mr. Kim please just do it!"

"Fucking Christ ..." and like a rope getting cut, Jongin did. He raised both of Kyungsoo's legs and wrapped them around his waist as he fuck the smaller hard.

Loud "Ahhhsss" and "fuck, harder.." surrounds Kyungsoo's room. Slapping sounds of their skin touching surrounds their moans for each other.

They were moments when Jongin would slow down, take it all out and just the tip inside then thrust it back hard, Kyungsoo's pretty sure he'll be sore the next morning, like he wanted it to be.

Jongin stopped midway and pulled out, Kyungsoo moaned in complain but then was suddenly turned on his fours.

"Hold tight baby..." Jongin says.

Kyungsoo can only utter a "Yes, sir."

He feels a slap on his ass cheeks, one for each then rough hands massaging them after, Kyungsoo moans in satisfaction.

"Fuck Mr. Kim.."

"You really have a nice ass baby..." Kyungsoo feels a kiss on each of them too, and his legs quiver.

"Just fuck me Sir.." Kyungsoo challenged.

He earns another slaps on each and feels Jongin's tip entering, "Say that again baby..."

Breathing hard, he looked back at Jongin and said in his small voice, "Sir, please fuck me hard, _now_."

Jongin entered him, hard, so hard Kyungsoo had to hold up to the wall in front of him.  
Jongin's thrusts was slow at first then it became faster and harder, it took Kyungsoo's two hands on the wall in front of him to support him, his ass high in the air.

Their moans getting louder and deeper, Jongin would also occasionally slap his ass between thrusts and Kyungsoo would moan even louder.

He suddenly feels a weight on his back and a warm breath on his neck. Jongin leaning down on him whispers, "So fucking good baby, so fucking good.."

"Ahhh Jongin!" He moaned when Jongin bites on his shoulders and kissed on it, he repeated this on Kyungsoo's back and it just turns him even more.

"Oh my God _Jongin_!" he exclaims when Jongin's thrust become more frantic, hitting his prostate in a fast pace.

"Mr. Kim I'm close, ahh...fuck!" Kyungsoo panted between moans as he arched his back when Jongin hits his prostrate hard again.

He feels a hand on his waist and on his shoulders raising him up. His back at Jongin's front. The angle making him moan even more.

"Mr. Kim I'm so close...ahhh!!"

Jongin's hard breathing in his ears, whispering, "Come for Mr. Kim then baby"

Those words switching something inside Kyungsoo and he came undone, hard, and staining his bed sheets.

In Kyungsoo's high, Jongin sucked on his skin hard on his neck, groaning as he thrust harder.

 _"Arghhh..."_ he thrust one final more and hugged him so tight as he spills his load inside of Kyungsoo, he can feel some, running down on his thighs.

Both sated and tired, Kyungsoo rests his whole body on Jongin, who's still breathing hard.

Jongin kissed him on his cheeks, on his neck and on his shoulders. "So good baby, you did so great, so fucking great."

"Mr. Kim, ' _Mr. Kim_ ' really suits you.." Kyungsoo silently said as he closed his eyes.

Jongin chuckles and Kyungsoo feels sleep coming for him.

"Jongin, I'm sleepy..." he softly whispered.

He feels warm hands on his forehead and a last whisper before sleep took him, "I'll take care of you now."

* * *

"A writer huh..." Jongin says as he sips on his glass of juice.

Kyungsoo on the other side of the counter munches on his bread, his back still sore so he's sitting rather uncomfortably on his chair.  
They're at the kitchen eating their breakfast. Both of them tired or it was only Kyungsoo.

They did it 4 times that night. And twice this morning.

"Yeah..." his shyness back on him and it's bad that Jongin's teasing him for it.

"I think I've read one of your novels, that one where the couple fucked on a haystack with poops of horses and sheeps around them." Jongin chuckles at him.

Kyungsoo covers his face, "Baekhyun approved it and it's not bad!" Kyungsoo defended his, lips in a pout.

Jongin laughed even more on his reaction. "Baby stop pouting-" he leans and kissed Kyungsoo's pouted lips, "-besides I didn't say it was bad, it was rather interesting to read."

Kyungsoo nodded as he stood up, but hissed because of the soreness, earning him a worried look from Jongin. "I'm sorry, I guess I was too hard on you last night.." he said with a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

"I-I asked for it anyway.." Kyungsoo blushed as he turns around to grab an apple.

When he came back, Jongin's looking at him expectantly.

"Baby come here..." Jongin patted his lap.  
Kyungsoo walked around the counter and slowly sit on Jongin's lap. The other guiding him as he did.

Jongin hugged him tight, kissing his hair and breathing his scent.

And Kyungsoo never felt so warm.  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> that was horrible isn't it ﾍ(￣▽￣*)ﾉ  
> u can leave ur comments, I'll gladly read them :)))


End file.
